


Black Words Instead Of Red

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee, blangst - Fandom
Genre: Blangst, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has yet to find his soul mate, Kurt Hummel. So what happens when he goes to buy an engagement ring for his boyfriend and meets Kurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Words Instead Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine goes to by an engagement ring for his boyfriend, because he doesn’t think he will ever meet his soul mate (written on his wrist), but when he goes to the jewelry store, that’s when he meets Kurt!

Blaine had always believed in love. It was what drove him, finding that name on his wrist, written in calligraphy.

_Kurt Hummel_

Yet he'd never met a Kurt Hummel, his soul mate seemed to have been placed somewhere in the world where Blaine couldn't follow. It was like a cruel joke, taunting Blaine every time he looked at the words written on his wrist.

So he shopped around for someone to fill the void. Because not having a soul mate was eating him from the inside out.

Kevin Ive was a barista at the local coffee shop, who Blaine had been friends with since he'd gained his rather rapid coffee addiction. He had short blond hair and was slightly overweight, but he was funny and he understood Blaine's pain. The man hadn't found his soul mate. They both had black words instead of red, they both didn't have their one true love.

But they had each other.

\------

It was a few months before they started dating, before they gave in to their needs to be loved. It was only natural, some people fell in love with people who weren't written on their lists, but it wasn't true love. But it was enough.

The boys were good together, they balanced each other out even if they argued over small things that really didn't require it. Blaine wanted to find his true love, but he had lost his hope so he just let himself be drawn in by Kevin's jokes and the free coffee.

His best friend Quinn wasn't as happy about the pairing as he was.

"He's not your soul mate" She reminded him as she sat down opposite him, sipping on her own coffee. Kevin wasn't working that day so Quinn decided it would be that day that they talked about him.

"So? At this rate, I'll never meet Kurt Hummel, I'd rather be with someone who isn't the perfect fit then destroy myself finding a guy who may live in Australia" Blaine sighed.

"What happened to the Blaine Anderson who refused to give up on finding his soul mate? Who said, and I quote, _I won't be happy without him._ "

"He's tired of searching" Blaine shrugged.

Quinn would keep pestering him, whenever he wasn't with Kevin but Blaine ignored her. He was tired of looking for someone who obviously wasn't looking for him. His soul mate clearly didn't care enough to find him, so why bother?

\-----

"You're going to ask him to marry you?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as they both walked into Rings & Things, she had elected to help, even if she didn't approve.

"Yes, I am."

"You're going to marry someone who _isn't_ your soul mate?"

"Yes! It's clear that I'll never find Kurt Hummel, so why bother being alone?"

"Yes?" A voice rang out from the counter, causing both of them to turn.

"Sorry, you said my name" The man shrugged, a soft smile on his face. Blaine's eyes widened and his eyes went to his wrist, watching the colour change from dark black to blood red.

Quinn looked like she was going to explode, a grin on her face.

" _You're_ Kurt Hummel? I'm Blaine Anderson" He asked, watching the boy nod slowly before paling.

"Wait, Bl-as in the name on my wrist?" He quickly pulled back his sleeve to reveal Blaine's name, also red in colour.

"Hello" He smiled, all thoughts of Kevin gone and replaced with Kurt.

Just Kurt.

His soul mate.


End file.
